


Hello, my name is Peter Stark

by geekygirl987



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Baby Peter Parker, Dad!Tony, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Son!Peter, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekygirl987/pseuds/geekygirl987
Summary: Peter's life as Tony Stark's son. Following the duo from the beggining as Tony struggles to be a better dad than his father was.Will add tags as the story moves forward.





	1. Chapter 1

To say that Anthony Edward Stark was surprised would be the understatement of the century. There weren't a lot of things that would leave him shocked these days, but walking out of his workshop at 3 AM only to see a women sitting on his couch surrounded by blankets and bags was cetrainly one of them. He remembered her. From beautiful athletic body to her stormy grey eyes, he remembered every inch of Mary Fitzpatrick. He also remembered her leaving him after one particulary harsh argument. That was over... A year ago. Of course. And now she was back. With a baby in her arms. 

"Hey Tony. Can we talk?" she greeted tiredly. He wasn't sure what to say. In all honesty he wanted to say no but on the other hand he wanted to know what she has to say. Fuck, he thought. I'm a genius for crying out loud, I'm not supposed to be left so speachless. Howard would be so proud, he thought bitterly. He wasn't going to let it show though. Putting on a cocky grin, he answered: "Well hello there honey. Came back for more?"  
She shot him a glare. "Let's skip the part in which you pretend you don't know exactly why I'm here. Trust me when I tell you that I wouldn't come to you unless I was truly desperate." Wow. That stung. "But unfortunately I am." She took a deep breath. Tony motioned for her to continue. She looked dead on her feet. Not a good sign. "This is your son Tony." Well, took him long enough. With all the women he slept with he was honestly surprised this didn't happen sooner. "His name is Peter and he is 4 months old."  
The baby in question slept peacefully near his mother, only moving to put a thumb in his mounth. "My new husband, Richard, has a dangerous business we have to take care of in Europe. I'm asking you to take care of Petey until we return. If we return" she added quietly.  
"And what if you don't?"  
"Then you do what you think is the best. But please, promise me he will be loved. That he will have a somewhat normal life. Promise to take care of my- our son."  
"I- i promise." Tonys voice quiverred. His heart was beating like he just ran a mile. He had a kid. A son. No no no no. This was not supposed to happen. He promised himself when he was 11 that he would never, ever have kids. Stark men just weren't made for that. Howard proved that on many seperate occasions. Naturally, that was the moment Peter decided to open his eyes. Tony found himself lost in them. They were exactly the same colour as his. And his mothers. They held something that moved the deepest parts of Tony's soul. He felt something melt a little inside him. He could be better. He will be better. He would be like his mom. Caring and loving. For his baby.  
"I will take care of our kid."  
"Thank you." She looked like she was falling apart. "And one more thing. Let him know I loved him."  
With that said, teary eyed Mary Fitzpatrick stood up, turned on her heel and all but ran to the door.  
"Wait!" Tony yelled. She stopped, her back still turned to the duo. "You said you got married. What's your name now?"  
"It's Parker." She answered quickly and walked out leaving Tony with a million questions. The only evidence left of the weird talk was baby striped down in a blue carrier, and a black bag that probably held all the baby stuff Tony knew nothing about. Oh God. What is he gonna do? He knew nothing about kids…  
With that tought in mind he dialed the first number he could come up with. After only a ring a groggy voice answered "God Tony, did you even check the clock? Its way too early-late whatever... What do you need? And I swear to God, if this is another Pepper-I-need-you-too-bring-me-whatever I think I will kill you. With that said, how may I help you mr. Stark?"  
Tony was, again, left speechless. "Umm we have a problem."  
"Is it I-broke-a-glass kind of problem or I-accidentally-killed-a-hobo kind of problem?"  
"Im pretty sure its I-have-a-kid-and-have-no-idea-what-to-do-with-it kind of problem?"  
He ended uncertainly. Well that was awkward.  
"What? Oh my God Tony I hope you're kidding..."  
"Nope" he said popping the p.  
She sighed. "I'll be there in a few. Do you need anything?"  
"I'm not sure. I think his mother left some food and whatnot. Pretty sure I can see diapers altough I'm not quite sure what this thingy here is…“  
Another sigh.  
„Im coming.“

 

A/N  
Hello there all you lovely readers. This is my first story here and since English is not my first language (not even second) please correct me on any mistakes I made so I ca correct them. Secondly I imagined this as a multichapter story following Peter's childhood as Tony's kid. Peter will eventualy become Spider-man so don't worry :). I take prompts. Also, this Peter is based on Tom Holland. Just an fyi…


	2. Chapter 2

First few months of parenthood flew by suprisingly quickly. It surprised Tony how easy it was for him to get used to taking care of another human being. If someone told him a year ago that he will be a father he would laugh straight to the persons face. He just didn't see himself as the fatherly tipe. Many people including the press would agree. 

Sure, first few weeks have been difficult. He had his doubts. But when the news of a plane crash that killed Mary and Richard came, in Tony's mind there were no uncertanties left. He couldn't leave his child to foster care. And kid being cute as a button helped. A lot. His smile never failed to make Tony feel better. 

Peter was a resteless kid. Even at night, he would turn and babble in a language only babies understand. Luckily, Tony didn't sleep as much as a normal person slept. Like father like son right?

When Peter began to crawl, Tony had to babyproof the entire apartment. He even considered buying all the bubble wrap available and just pack the kid in it. Pepper disagreed. Strongly. Something about not being able to breathe. So instead he had Jarvis check every corner of internet for tips on babyproofing. Jarvis also monitored Peter 24/7. He measured his temperature, his heartbeat, anything and everything that Tony could think of. 

And after one particulary interesting finding of Peter in his liquor cabinet, he got rid of it. All of it. It was hard sure, but not as hard as he thought it would be. For Peter, he realized, nothing was too hard. 

After all, he didn't want to end up like his father, coming home drunk every other day, and God forbid, take his anger out on his boy. He didn't want for Peter to feel the fear he felt every time his dad would come home after an unsucessful search for Captain America. He shivered. Those were ugly years for him. Thank God for Madre and Anna and Edwin Jarvis. He doesn't think he would survive without them. 

First few days, Tony didn't leave Peter for a second. He missed so many bord of directors meetings he beat his high score. At night, he would sit next to his crib, reading one of hundred parenting books he had Pepper buy him. Sometimes he would just sit there, and think. On one of those nights he decided he wouldn't tell anyone besides Rhodey, Pepper and Obie about his kid. He still remembered the press conferences where he was displayed like a museum exhibit. Ever since he was born, the whole world watched his every step. He learned not to show weakness harder way. No, his son will not go through that until he is way older, he decided. Pepper agreed, although she was not convinced. She had a point though. He can't hide him forever. After all, he is the heir of the richest and most famous man on planet. But not yet. Right now he is still a baby. A baby Tony will protect with his life. And also a baby that he right now had to catch before he reaches the lab. Again.

 

A/N

What do you think? Hope you like it. Another chapter is coming soon. I have to take advantage of holidays and write before school starts again. Huge thanks to everyone who left kudos, and who took part of their time to write a comment. Anyways, I'm thinking, if Tom Holland's Spider-man is fifteen (or sixteen) this year, then he was born in 2001. I'll have Tony go to Afghanistan in 2008 (when the movie happened. Also he wil be a bit younger than he is in the movies. He is around 28 in this fic.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite Pepper's, Rhodey's and Tony's mutual effort in teaching him their respective names (or in Tony's case Dad/Daddy/Dadda/anything related) Peter beat them all in a true Stark fashion. The Kid's first word was- no. Tony was impressed. Pepper was not.

It happened one day at breakfast. Peter was seated in a high chair and was picking on his food when Pepper walked in carrying some papers that needed signing.

"Peter finish your breakfast and we need to go. Daddy needs to attend a business meeting and we'll go to the beach. Come on." Pepper said while handing Tony the papers.

"No." 

Tony almost choked on his food. He tried to cover up his smile, but judging by Pepper's expression, it didn't turn out quite like he hoped it would. 

"He really is your son you know." She shook her head fondly.

She still remembered the day Tony called her in the middle of night. At first, just a thought about Tony being a father would make her laugh. But now she wasn't so sure. She saw the way Tony's face lit up every time he laid eyes on his child. He was going to be an amazing father, she was certain. A fiercely protective one that's for sure. 

First nanny she found him, had to sign 7 different contracts forbiding her from ever talking about Peter. He had Jarvis keep an eye on the poor babysitter and when she didn't meet his extremely high standards, she was fired in a matter of minutes.

There were 20 different nannies that Pepper hired and Tony fired. The longest one lasted for about 25 minutes. Nowadays Pepper would just watch Peter herself or call Rhodey, and that would usually last only a few hours at most. Tony didn't want to be separated from his kid. After all, he was all family he had left.

Pepper didn't mind taking care of Peter. He was a lovely child. Sometimes stubborn, but mostly kind and quiet. It took only a few seconds for Pepper to fall in love with him. He inherited his father's charm after all. She only ever saw Maria Stark on the news, but she remembered how kind and caring she looked. She saw some of that on Peter, and she was sure Tony did as well. 

Rhodey's first impression of Peter was a bit different. For starters, he didn't even know the kid existed until he came back from a particulary hard mission where he wasn't able to communicate with anyone outside of his base. He walked in Tony's (and now Peter's too) Malibu home one day, only to see his best friend changing diapers. Rhodey was a military man, so he was used to seeing all kinds of weird scenes (going to MIT with Tony also helped him get used to crazyness), but this one was too weird even for him. 

„Tony? What on Earth is going on here?“  
„Rhodey-bear! I didn't expect you here until next week!“ Tony instincively moved in front of Peter as if to protect him.  
„Yeah, well, the mission was succesful so they sent us home earlier.“ He shrugged  
„ Tony," Rhodey's voicce hhad a warning note in it "whose kid is this?“  
„Umm, kinda mine.“ Tony looked up only to see Rhodey staring at him in shock.  
„What do you mean yours? How did this happen?“  
„Well, Rhodey, when two people are in love…“  
„You know exactly what I meant.“ Rhodey crossed his arms and glared  
„I don't know okay! It just did and I'm actually glad it did. I haven't been this happy since my mom died.“  
„Oh, Tony. Where is his mother? Who is his mother? Why is he with you? Are you absolutely sure you are able to raise a child on your own? “  
Now it was Tony's time to glare.  
„His mom is dead. I'm his only family, and since he is my only family as well, we should stick together. Plus, I'm not alone. I have Pepper and you and Jarvis and Obie. I'll be just fine.“ The discussion ended with that. Tony told him everything about the night in which he became a father, and the following weeks of parenthood, and Rhodey listened. And decided that he will be there for his friend no matter what.

Even though he still wasn't completely convinced about Tony raising a child, Rhodey found himself slowly but certainly falling for the kid. It was just something about him that just radiated innocence and he was a lot like Tony. From his smile, his stubborness to the intelligence that showed in his hazel eyes, identical to his father's. Yeah, the kid was seriously adorable, and Rhodey loved the way he made his friend happier. 

Soon enough, Rhodey became Uncle Rhodey, and Colonel found himself visiting Stark household a lot more often than ever before.

 

A/N  
Huge thanks to everyone who left kudos and/or commented. I live for comments . I hope you liked this chapter, the next one is coming as soon as inspiration strikes me again. If you find any mistakes please tell me so I can fix it. Again English isn't my first language, so I expect there will be quite a few. Until next time my lovely readers!


End file.
